Wireless service providers maintain networks through which users of mobile devices (e.g., cell phones) can wirelessly connect and communicate. Traditionally, mobile devices were used to enable voice communication with users of other mobile devices or to the “wired” telephone network. More recently, other services, such as the ability to send messages, such as text messages or multimedia messages, have also been introduced.
Wireless service providers may track and bill for the use of messaging services separately from traditional voice services. For instance, for text messages, subscribers may be charged for each message sent and/or received or subscribers may be allotted a predetermined number of free messages each month, after which they may be charged per message. It may be desirable that the messaging system used by the wireless service provider be flexible enough to provide the functionality required by the provider while also being scalable to accommodate capacity changes in the messaging system.